1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas combustion apparatus, more particularly to a hand-held gas combustion apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Fire is a must-have matter in human being's daily life, with fire we can cook food, have lights, even operating casting, melting or welding metals. Take a canned gas for instance, no matter the canned gas is served to fill a lighter for lightening or is connected to a portable gas burner for cooking food; thus the convenience of using a canned gas is provided, and the canned gas is easy to be carried and stored. So far the canned gas still plays an important part in daily life.
Due to the convenience of using a canned gas, two kinds of gas combustion tools are both seen in the marketplace so a user can make his own decision. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,149 (corresponding to the Taiwan Utility Patent No. 110192) and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,919 (corresponding to the Taiwan Utility Patent No. 112652) both granted to the applicant of the present invention have disclosed that a gas discharging valve provided on a top end of a canned gas is pivotally connected to a filling nozzle provided in the bottom end of a heating torch, so liquefied gas can be filled into a fuel storing tank for supplying gas to a gas discharging device and supplying fuel to a flame device for combustion. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,353 (corresponding to the Taiwan Utility Patent No. 134495) and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,794 (corresponding to the Taiwan Utility Patent No. 122521) both granted to the applicant of the present invention have disclosed that a supporting device is provided at the bottom end for being pivotally connected to a canned gas commercially available on the market, fuel in the canned gas is vaporized then served as a fuel source for the combustion apparatus for operations such as melting or welding.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,592 (corresponding to the Taiwan Utility Patent No. 91341) granted to the applicant of the present invention has disclosed that a conventional lighter is served as a fuel source, and combustion gas passes through a gas discharging device and a combustion device then the combustion gas is mixed and is ignited by a piezoelectric device, so a hand-held gas combustion apparatus is obtained.
Various combustion devices are developed and are used according to user's needs. But to ignite a flame device for operating a combustion operation, a conductive wire of an ignition system is often provided and extended to one side of a flame nozzle of a flame device; so when the ignition system is pressed, high-voltage static electricity is transferred via the conductive wire therefore a spark is negated between the end section of the wire and the flame nozzle, and the mixed combustion gas discharged from the flame nozzle is ignited, so a combustion operation can be operated. In view of the above mentioned art, the conductive wire has to be extended and fastened at one side of the flame nozzle, but on some occasions the flame device has limited space and the conductive wire is not able to pass through the limited space, thus the flame device is not able to be ignited. Even if the flame device has an sufficient space to allow the conductive wire pass through, the conductive wire may be in contact with the flame device and combustion heat from the flame nozzle is transferred to the flame device, so the insulating sleeve tube of the conductive wire is melted by the heat and a static electricity spark can not be ensured to be generated on the flame nozzle.